Psychic Hood
's Psychic Hood]] The Psychic Hood is an arcane device utilised by Space Marine Librarians to amplify the wearer's psychic powers and protect against an assault by enemy psykers. Most importantly, a Psychic Hood renders the wearer capable of nullifying the effects that other psykers have on the Warp nearby. Distinguished by the trademark metal hood that rises from the backplate of a Librarian's Power Armour, a Psychic Hood uses a set of interwoven, intricately-aligned crystals to nullify an opponent's psychic attacks. However, due to their archaic design, Psychic Hoods are likely not produced perfectly and so are not always one hundred percent effective in protecting their user. During the Horus Heresy this was demonstrated when various Space Marine Librarians turned to Chaos, becoming Chaos Sorcerers, who unleashed their powers upon their Loyalist counterparts, often with impunity. Psychic Hoods are also occasionally employed by those Inquisitors who are also psykers as well as the Astartes of the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter, who serve as the Chamber Militant of the Daemon-hunting Ordo Malleus. Notable Psychic Hoods * Hood of Hellfire - A specially modified Psychic Hood worn by Chief Librarians Varro Tigurius of the Ultramarines Chapter, the Hood of Hellfire not only provides protection against the psychic assault of other Psykers, but allows Tigurius to conserve his body's energy, enabling him to make use of his powerful offensive psychic abilities more often than is normal for even the most powerful psykers. * The Executioner's Hood - After Mephiston, Chief Librarian of the Blood Angels Chapter, was laid low by the Tyranid bioform known as the Mind-Death, the Librarians of the Conclave of Blood crafted a defence should they face the beasts again. Using the psychically charged fluids from the Maleceptor slain by Lord Commander Dante, the Blood Angels Librarians created a Psychic Hood keyed to the resonance of the creatures that channelled the will of the Hive Mind. Though it proved no more effective than a normal Psychic Hood at thwarting the psychic powers of the Hive Mind, it does almost completely negate the effects of the Shadow in the Warp on the hood's user. Sources *''Codex: Blood Angels'' (5th Edition), pg. 46 *''Codex: Dark Angels'' (6th Edition), pg. 31 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 80 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pg. 56 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (4th Edition), pg. 17 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pp. 155, 171 *''How To Paint Space Marines'' (Supplement), pg. 46 *''Index Astrates - Volume I'' *''Insignium Astartes'', pg. 42 *''Warhammer 40,000: Compilation'' (1st Edition), "Grey Knight Terminator Squads", pg. 5 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 68 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (4th Edition), pg. 55 *''White Dwarf'' 326 (US), "Psykana Librarius - Space Marine Librarians in Warhammer 40,000", pp. 76-89 *''White Dwarf'' 258 (US), "Index Astartes: Psykana Librarius, Space Marine Librarians" *''White Dwarf'' 227 (US), "Chapter Approved: Dark Angels - Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians", pp. 73-80 *''White Dwarf'' 193 (US), "Dark Saviours: Dark Angels Characters - Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians, Keeper of the Book of Salvation, Holder of the Keys", pp. 91-95 *''White Dwarf'' 166 (US), "Space Marines: Codex Imperialis - Librarians", pp. 8-19 *''White Dwarf'' 145 (US), "Renegade: A Five-Part Campaign for Space Crusade - Campaign Background, Librarians", pp. 10-25 *''Heroes of the Space Marines'' (Anthology), "Headhunted" by Steve Parker *''Damocles'' (Apocalypse Anthology), pg. 8 Gallery File:SpaceMarineLibrarian.jpg|A Space Marine Librarian wearing a Psychic Hood es:Capucha psíquica Category:P Category:Imperial Technology Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Space Marines Category:Space Marine Equipment